


Crappy Peterick

by Thisisivyleague



Series: Purposely crappy written ships [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is purposely written to be crappy. Dont take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy Peterick

So Petey iz tryna get Pattycakes really kinkyZ and soz Petey getz da bright ideaz(not MCR lolzor cri cri sozy sozy) 2 dress up as a MAID??!!! and so he callz pattycakes to da bedroom.  
"Patty cakesz cume up 2 da bedroom pleasey"  
Patricks cumes up to the room and seees Pepe Wentz in a maids outfit and so he starts fucking Petey with their clothes on and butt secks.LOLZOR DE END


End file.
